


Treehouse

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: Maura surprises Jane with a unique gift for Jane's fortieth birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For hexfiles22, who once asked me to write the following. I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> Maura has a tree house built for Jane's fortieth birthday…go!
> 
> Characters aren't mine; don't sue. Blah...blah...yadda...whatever...

"Okay, but I just don't understand why we have to be out here, Maura. It's, like, a thousand degrees."

The doctor threw a patient smile over her shoulder as she led them through their property.

It had taken some persistent encouragement for Jane to agree to move the countryside after they were married, but the groaning and moaning from the former detective, now local sheriff, was worth it for the peace they'd found in the forty acres of mostly wooded land they'd made into their home.

Although Maura occasionally missed the intrigue and excitement of solving crimes and the feeling of accomplishment from speaking for the dead, she had long ago admitted to herself that she was ready to settle down away from all of that. Her books were selling well, and she appreciated being able to come home the harmony of their family, even if that family only consisted of two women, a new dog named Jo Junior, and Bass. It was theirs, and that was enough.

Jane, she knew, missed solving crimes in Boston, but she also knew that Jane also loved being able to come home at roughly the same time each night. They were both getting older, though not necessarily slowing down. They were simply changing their priorities, and that was fine by Maura.

However, changing priorities didn't mean they had to change their personalities. Maura would hopefully always be a little nerdy with just a touch of social awkwardness. Jane would always be a big kid at heart, which is why, on Jane's fortieth birthday, she had decided to surprise her wife with something special.

"It's only 80, Jane, and I promise you that you won't regret coming out here."

"Why? What's out here? Is it beer?" The dark-haired brunette looked around, craning her neck this way and that. "Chocolate clusters? A dead body? A turtle?"

"Tortoise; there are no ponds near here, and no." Maura stopped them in front of the largest hardwood tree on their land and pointed up. "It's a treehouse."

Jane stopped talking to slowly look up, her eyes dancing with barely contained joy. "Is this why all those guys have been back here for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you kept to your word and didn't come back here poking around. So," the smaller woman glanced between her wife and the treehouse. "What do you think? It's fully insulated, has running water and electricity, and I had a combination heater/air conditioning unit installed. You may either climb the tree to get into it or use this pulley elevator I had installed that leads up to that cargo netting just below the deck. There's a little trap door you can use to get up on the deck if you go that way, and I've also installed…"

"Maura." Jane reached out to pull the other woman to her. "This is freaking awesome." She gave her a quick but sweet kiss. "You built me a treehouse mancave. This is almost the best thing ever."

"Almost?" Maura frowned. She'd been hoping to really shine for Jane.

"Yeah, almost." The taller woman grinned, putting a little swagger in her movements as she began moving them toward the pulley elevator. "You're the best thing to ever happen."

Maura chuckled, feeling a blush rush across her face. "Always the sweet talker, detective."

"Sheriff, and, yes… yes I am." With a waggle of her eyebrows and a quick grab for the rope, Jane began hoisting them up to the treehouse. "Now, let's go christen this place."

* * *


End file.
